lyndomenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen
Summary Ellen is the recluse of the group, always hiding herself away and preferring not to speak to anyone. Her frigid exterior is the only one most people see, as one of the worst things she can imagine is letting her guard down in front of anyone else. She is a fire sorceress, wielding burning flames to immolate her foes. Her magic stems from her draconic bloodline, hailing from an elder red dragon, both blessing her with its fiery abilities as well as cursing her with its bloodthirsty urges. Ellen as a normal human is a good person, who only wishes to do well for everyone else, however the evil blood coursing through her veins has the ability to strike out when she least desires it, causing the murder of many innocents. For this very reason, Ellen only seeks out civilization rarely, and only for a little while in each visit. She wanders around the continent of Lyndomen, always camping out under the stars and making do for the next day. Ellen's lineage is unknown, she has never disclosed it to anyone and will not even give her last name, if she has one at all. Her birth mother was killed in childbirth, not due to natural complications but rather due to the fact that Ellen had manifested the ability to control flame during said birth. Background Ellen discloses almost no details of her background to anyone, including anyone that might call themselves close to her. She has never felt able to feel close to anyone, as her spontaneous outbursts of fiery rage often tend to hurt those who she cares most about. For this reason, she has lived the life of a hermit for most of her 23 years. She was born in the city of Arndalyn, located in the southern island of Lyndomen. There is no details in any record of her father, and she claims to know nothing of him. Due to the catastrophic nature of her birth, Ellen was often left alone as a child, further cementing her reclusive nature. She grew up as a street child, before her abilities manifested again, out of control, and burnt a fraction of the city down. She left Arndalyn shortly after, vowing never to stay in a place long enough to care about it again. She now has traveled across the continent, and both islands many times, and is very knowledgeable in how to keep herself self sufficient. Ellen is a very empathetic person, which is different from what most people imagine her to be, she just hates seeing the people she likes get hurt. Party Relationships Dufrain Dufrain is the only member of the party that Ellen has spoken with for more than a few words. He insisted on pestering her with questions during their stay in the Cave of Statues, so much so that he actually fell asleep in mid sentence. She was shocked at that, as she would never let her guard fall so easily to a complete stranger. He aided her in getting a room at the Glowing Hammer tavern, before it was burnt to the ground. During their investigation of the Cave of Shadows, Dufrain had begun to bash his head against a statue in his own attempt at figuring out its secrets. To stop himself from imminent death, Ellen attempted to convince him that no, the statue was not evil, but Dufrain roared back at her, with his blood covered face, and went back to smashing. Physical Characteristics Height: 5 ft 8 inches Weight: 130 lbs Hair color: Red Eye color: Blue Skin Tone: Lighter white Category:Heroes